The Manor
by darkangel5677
Summary: My version on how Hermione's time at the manor was like. Nobody is there for her at the Malfoy Manor. The only familiar face that she sees is the one and only Draco Malfoy. Has he changed his ways or is he still the evil ferret? First story so PLEASE no hate! Just suggestions. First story so not used to writing long chapters.
1. Chapter 1: Torture

She waited silently on the cold white marble floor, its cold seeping into her pale skin. She was waiting for the throbbing pain to subside.

But it didn't.

The maniacal lady sent the curse at her again. "Crucio!" she shrieked. Her wild pitch black hair spun around her head like a tornado.

The girl on the floor thrashed around. Pain coursed through her body like her very being was in flames. Her eyes were shut tight and stray tears were released. Although she felt like screaming at the top of her lungs, her mouth was closed and she refused to let out a sound.

"You don't want to tell me where the sword is?" the woman asked her. She leaned over the girl, her hot and putrid breath hit her face. The girl turned her face in disgust.

"Look at me girl!" the lady forced her face to look at her insane face. The woman's eyes were heavily lidded with a look of insanity in them. Every time she spoke there was a hint of crazy amusement in them like she was enjoying this game of torture.

The girl stared at her with determined eyes. She would not give in.

The woman let out a cry and threw her head back. Her wild black hair swirled around her face like a tornado.

Then, she pulled out a knife: a silver blade with a pitch black handle that had intricate designs carved into it. It looked so dangerously beautiful.

The crazy woman waved it around carelessly and had a face of pure amusement. "Now tell me," she said to the girl on the floor who now had a hint of fear in her eyes. "What on earth am I going to do with this?"

The girl just stared at the blade. She looked for a way out or a familiar face to calm her nerves. Her chocolate brown eyes fell upon an old school friend's eyes. Chocolate met silver and they held mixed emotions.

Hermione Granger was looking at the face of the one and only Draco Malfoy.


	2. Chapter 2: The Aftermath

As Bellatrix stalked toward the now thoroughly frightened girl that was no shaking on the floor, Hermione stared at Draco with pleading eyes. They seemed to say Please help me! However, Draco just stood there with a blank face.

Bellatrix was face-to-face with Hermione and was staring directly into her eyes. "Please! I really don't know where the sword is!" Hermione practically begged.

"Really? Are you absolutely sure?" she replied with a mocking tone in her harsh voice. She didn't seem to care whether or not Hermione really had the sword or not. Now, there was only fun in torturing this helpless girl.

She forced Hermione's arm to be stretched to her side and pulled up her sleeve. The dagger was held tight in Bellatrix's hand, the tip poised at the delicate skin of Hermione's arm.

With one swift motion it pierced her perfect skin.

The pain was worse than the Cruciatus Curse. It felt like a thousand hot knives were piercing her skin and lava was coursing through her veins. The blade was obviously cursed. "Harry! Ron!" she cried out, tears streaming down her face.

"Your dear friends aren't here to help you," Bellatrix said in a sickly sweet voice. "They're dead," she whispered softly in Hermione's ear, all the while cutting her arm with the dagger.

With those words the lifeless bodies of Harry Potter and Ron Weasley appeared. Hermione sobbed out loud. The pain of seeing them dead was more than the pain caused by the dagger. It felt like her heart had shattered into a million of little, tiny pieces.

Out of the corner of her eye she could see Draco's eyes take a fleeting look at their dead bodies. She thought she could see a hint of surprise and sadness in those molten silver orbs. Although he showed human emotion for a little while, it was gone as quick as it came.

Hermione's screamed in anguish and pain, letting all her anger and emotions out. Her screams went on for a whole 15 minutes until her voice went hoarse and she passed out from the pain. Finally, Bellatrix let her go.

She stepped back to examine her work. "That should be enough for you to think about whether to tell me," she said, satisfied with her handiwork.

When she stepped out of the room Draco could see what she had done. On Hermione's arm there was one word carved in. Mudblood. There was a single drop of blood leaking from the d. Her blood's no different than mine.


	3. Chapter 3

Hermione woke up in a cell with dull grey stone walls, no windows and a metal door. There was grime and blood on the floor. A putrid smell lingered in the cold and uninviting air. But Hermione didn't care.

She just leaned against the wall and stared blankly at the door. She just wanted to forget. She wanted to forget seeing her best friends' dead bodies. She wanted to forget Bellatrix's insane screams as she tortured her. But most of all she wanted to forget the cold grey eyes of Draco Malfoy.

She hated him with all her being.

What was she thinking! That he'd help her in her time of need? He is Draco Freaking Malfoy! The Slytherin Prince! _He has no pity or sympathy for filthy little mudbloods_, she thought bitterly.

The door opened and the discordant sound made her jump and as the old saying said, "Speak of the devil and he shall come," Draco Malfoy stepped through the doorway.

She smirked inwardly thinking how much the muggle saying would annoy Malfoy.

He threw a metal tray on the grimy floor. It clanged as it met the cold surface. "Here's some food," he said plainly. "Wouldn't want you to starve."

Hermione couldn't tell if be was being sincere or not but nevertheless she replied, "I'm sure you wouldn't Malfoy."

Her snide and sarcastic remark took Malfoy aback. His passive and steely face melted away and was replaced by his usual sneer. "Just eat your food mudblood. You're lucky to be alive. If it were my choice I would've killed you immediately." Then he turned and walked out the steel door, slamming it behind him.

No matter how much Hermione denied it, his words hurt. She was just a mudblood like he said. Everybody said so. Her eyes stung and became glossy with unshed tears. But she wouldn't cry.

_I will not let them win_, she promised herself. She stared at the food for 10 minutes, walked to it and ate half of it: to stay alive and to remind them that she wasn't their puppet.

She woke up with a start to the sound of angry shrieks above her head. She looked up and thought, _Bellatrix is at it again._ She chuckled with no feeling. Her cold heart did not have anything to laugh about.

Hermione stood up and stretched. Tough knots from sleeping on the stone floor cracked. She moaned at the relaxing feeling. Her muscles ached and were incredibly strained. _They say the aftermath is worse than the real thing_, she thought. _I don't see it._

The door slammed open and out came the worst possible face Hermione could see. She wouldn't admit it but Malfoy's stance frightened her. He was breathing heavily and looked just about ready to kill someone with his narrowed eyes brimming with fire.

He stalked toward her and grabbed her arm. She pulled away. "I am not your playtoy!" she screamed angrily.

Before she could even blink Malfoy was centimeters away from her face with his siver eyes filled with hate and rage.


End file.
